


Better Together

by KingMajestys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, first fanfic in my life, how do u ppl even tag ahhh, i literally don't know wtf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMajestys/pseuds/KingMajestys
Summary: Set right after 2x15 when Alex and Maggie leave the DEO. Basically Maggie feeling all angsty about what almost happened and then they talk about shit and say ily to one another





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaaha I’ve never written anything before in my life other than essays and assignments, so please excuse me bc I really don’t know what the fuck I’m doing lol

It was late in the afternoon when they walked out of the DEO, spirits high. Maggie watched as Alex, whose arm was still slung over her shoulder, had a relaxed smile on her face. She also noted the tired circles underneath Alex’s eyes as they headed towards her squad car.  
“Let me take you back to yours?” She asked as they got closer to the car.  
“I’d love that, Sawyer.” Alex smiled and kissed Maggie’s cheek before getting into the passenger seat. As Maggie walked around to the driver’s side, she paused to take a few deep breaths as bottled up emotions threatened to break free from inside. Not now she thought as she exhaled heavily and then getting in and driving them back to Alex’s apartment.

They drove in a silence that was laced with tension and uneasiness for the detective. Maggie couldn’t help but glance at Alex every few minutes just to make sure she was still there with her; still on earth and safe and sound - unlike earlier. She shook her head, trying to regain control over her thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to get emotional. She looked over at Alex to find that she was dozing off, head leaning on the window and mouth slightly ajar. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight and her thoughts were quick to return to the grim reminder that she almost lost this gorgeous woman who was sleeping in the car seat next to her. She had almost lost all chances of ever seeing her again; of ever touching her again or being with her again. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she blinked the tears away quickly, thankful that Alex was asleep and couldn’t see her beginning to fall apart.

When they got to Alex’s, she parked the car and opened Alex’s door for her to find her opening her eyes sleepily and yawning.  
“C’mon, sleepyhead.” Maggie chuckled, extending her hand. Alex smiled lazily as she took it and they made their way up to her place. Maggie opened the door for her and watched as Alex plonked herself onto the sofa, hand resting on her forehead.  
“Anything I can get for you, babe?” she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the obviously exhausted woman.  
“I could really use a drink?” Alex asked with a smile. Maggie nodded as she walked to the refrigerator to get two beers for them to drink and brought them back to the sofa, sitting herself next to Alex who then immediately curled into her side. She placed her arm around the agent and closed her eyes at the peaceful warmth she could have lost forever and clenched her beer tightly at the thought.  
“…You okay?” Alex asked, raising her head and concern filling her voice as she made eye contact with Maggie. Maggie could feel her eyes brimming with tears immediately at the question and turned away, mentally kicking herself for being so weak and making this about her. Alex noticed that something was definitely up and immediately sat up, placing her beer on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Hey.” She said softly, trying to coax Maggie to look back at her. When that failed she got up and knelt on the ground in front of the smaller woman, placing her hands on the shorter woman’s knees. “Maggie. Talk to me.” She pleaded as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear and cupping her cheek in the process. “Maggie? I’m right here.” She said softly and it was at that moment that Maggie burst into tears, shaking and shuddering as she finally let loose what had been building up for hours now.  
“But you almost weren’t, Alex!” Maggie cried as anger and fright along with love filled her words at the same time. She grabbed Alex by the shoulders, squeezing gently.  
“You almost died out there, Alex. Hell, you almost got blasted into another galaxy, dammit.”  
She shook her head sadly as she paused to look at the woman kneeling in front of her.  
“And… you almost took it away from me.”  
Alex’s features were painted with confusion by that point.  
“Took what away, Mags?” Her voice was gentle.  
“You…you almost took away any chance for me to tell you that…that I love you, Alex.” A moment of silence passed between them as Alex stared at Maggie and blinked with surprise.  
“And I know - Believe me, I know - you had to do what you had to do by yourself and all, but you’re not alone, Alex. I’m right here. You’re my ride or die and whatever you have to face, we’ll face it side by side, together.” Maggie spoke quickly, taking a huge breath at the end, waiting for Alex to respond. When she realised Alex was still staring at her with that look; the look of awe and surprise and love all mixed into one, she smiled nervously, averting her gaze, “So don’t pull that shit on me again, Danvers, or you owe me that grenade and that fancy ass gun.” She laughed nervously and tried to get up to get herself something stronger than a beer, because hell, did she need it after saying all of that, but Alex held her in place and cupped both hands around Maggie’s face as she pulled her in for a slow kiss that was filled with both passion and longing. Maggie was about to deepen the kiss and lose herself in all things Alex when the taller woman gently broke away, still holding her with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too, Maggie.” She whispered, smiling as she leaned in to kiss her softly, causing Maggie to sigh happily into the kiss.  
“And I’m sorry about today.” Her voice was soft as she pulled away slightly to rest her forehead against the shorter woman’s. Maggie put her arms around Alex’s neck as she made eye contact with her.  
“Better together?” There was a pleading yet firm tone to her question as she looked into the agent’s eyes.  
“Better together.” Alex replied, connecting their lips again.  
“Oh and there is no way you’re getting your hands on my special grenades or my favourite gun.” She added playfully, scrunching up her nose in that adorable way she knew drove Maggie crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is more than welcome!!!
> 
> tumblr: http://king-majestys.tumblr.com/


End file.
